What We've Grown To Be
by in-silent-seas
Summary: Oneshot. Arrivals!verse. Sam and Dean are on their first hunt in over a year, and needless to say things are a little rocky.


**_AN: _**_Hey guys. I'm bringing you a oneshot from the (you guessed it!) Arrivals!verse :D This takes place after they leave Bobby's at the end of Arrivals. Needless to say if you haven't read Arrivals please do so before reading this. Thanks :D Enjoy~_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural! _

* * *

Sam watched as his brother was thrown from the grave, wincing as he heard the definite crunch of his bones slamming against a gravestone. Sheer panic filled him, but he forced himself to continue digging. He couldn't stop now, because there was no way to kill a spirit without burning their bones.

To his surprise the dirt started to rise around him. A glance around revealed that it was all adding onto the pile they'd already begun building. He could feel the Grace swirling around his fingertips, the shovel now hanging loosely in his grip. Smiling faintly, he imagined himself out of the grave before snapping his fingers.

The now revealed casket "mysteriously" spontaneously combusted.

But by that point Sam had already turned around and was running towards his brother.

He slid to a stop on his knees, not caring about the mud that coated his legs as he knelt. The snarky part of his mind flashbacked to a point in time years ago when Dean had done the same thing for him. But during that time he'd been in so much pain it'd barely registered with him that his brother was there in the first place.

Pulling Dean closer to him, he rolled him over onto his back, placing a hand on his head.

He'd never really had the chance to try healing anyone before. The few injuries they'd had Dean wouldn't let him heal because they'd only been minor. And Sam had blatantly refused when Dean offered to cut himself to try it out. And now...now he had no idea what he was doing.

However, when he'd brought his other hand up to rest on the other side of Dean's face, something in his Grace twinged. As though it were picking up on something that was abnormal within Dean.

Suddenly Sam could _sense _that three of his brother's ribs were broken. That there was a rather nasty bump on the back of his head where it'd struck the stone, and that a concussion was inevitable. He could almost feel those injuries in himself, as if the pain were his. With a frown of concentration, Sam focused on relieving that pain. On mending the ribs and healing the head wound.

When he took his hands away, he never expected himself to feel so drained.

So it kind of came as a surprise when his head hit the muddy earth below him.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

Slowly, Sam could feel himself returning to consciousness. Not that he'd ever really been unconscious in the first place. It'd more been like he was just kind of...stuck. In his brain. He could still form coherent thoughts, could still remember what'd happened in the graveyard. And then...and then Dean!

With a shock, Sam's eyes opened and he shot up like he'd been electrocuted.

"Whoa there, Sammy. Move like that and you'll get head rush."

Ignoring the dizziness that clouded his brain, Sam quickly looked Dean over. His brother looked fine. A bit covered in mud, but otherwise okay. With a sigh, he flopped back onto his back, feeling thoroughly drained.

"Don't go passing out on me again, man. It wasn't funny the first time, and it won't be this time." Dean commented, lightly slapping Sam's face. The younger brother glared, giving him his best bitch face, before slowly sitting up again, "Now, you mind telling me what happened while I was out?"

Sam winced as his head throbbed harder, but spoke nonetheless, "You got thrown out of the grave by the spirit," He paused to glare at Dean as said hunter gave him a look, "Well anyways after that I finished digging out the casket, set it on fire, and went to check if you were okay. You had three broken ribs and a pretty bad concussion, so I healed it."

Dean opened his mouth to respond, but quickly closed it again, seemingly thinking hard about his response. He was used to the weird that was his brother, but this was just...Sam hadn't even known how to heal in the first place. Or at least he hadn't gotten the chance to practice it. Still...with those kinds of injuries Dean would have had to gone to the hospital, so he should probably be thankful.

Finally, Dean decided on a simple, "Thanks, little bro."

Sam smiled back, having seen the wheels turning in Dean's head. He knew his brother was doing his best to be accepting of the fact that this was Sam now, and there was nothing either of them could do about it, short of extracting the Grace. But both of them also knew that the Grace was the only thing holding Sam together at the moment.

"Still, if you ever pass out on me like that again without leaving like, a note or something explaining why that happened, I swear." Dean didn't even have to finish that statement for Sam to know what it meant.

But as they headed back to the car, neither of them could hold the smiles from their face.

For their first hunt in over a year, it'd been a little rocky, but needless to say, the Winchester's were back.

**END**


End file.
